narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimatakami
Chimatakami (岐神, God of Crossroads) is a powerful Noryokugan technique that allows the user to skip sequential events. It is the most powerful technique of its type. Overview Chimatakami allows the user to skip sequential events, enabling them to obtain a consequential effect without enduring the prerequisite steps needed to achieve the result. Daichi Kōrimachi likened the technique to a , where the user controls what is experienced and what isn't. Usage To begin the technique, the user engages Chimatakami. In doing so, the world around the user is divided into a series of "frames" according to the current world line, displayed in a fashion reminiscent of photography film. At will, the user can then select any arbitrary set of frames and decide what course of action they will take by outlining desired frames within a given world line. This is done by actualizing desired frames and omitting undesired frames. Because such world line frames span the past, present and future, Chimatakami is capable of affecting the personal world line of the user, or a target, allowing them to alter their existence at a moments notice. Using this mechanic, Chimatakami can be utilized in several different ways, each providing a unique and specialized effect. While typical jutsu is used in response to transpired events, Chitama is stated to be highly effective when used in response to events that have yet to transpire. Nōdōjunjo :Nōdōjunjo (能動順序, Active Sequence)... Koshōjunjo :Koshōjunjo (故障順序, Broken Sequence) describes the process of using Chimatakami to skip an event while obtaining results as if the event had been experienced. When used, the user outlines a set of frames from the world line that they want to "break" (故障, koshō). By breaking the selected set of frames, the user is capable of bypassing the outlined event in its entirety, while obtaining the results of the event itself, had they actually experienced it. This was evident when --- skipped the time required for him to heal, causing him to heal instantly. Another example is --- skipping the events of his moving into his opponents personal space after covering a great distance, effectively causing him to teleport. Hontōjunjo :Hontōjunjo (本当順序, True Sequence)... Tonsōjunjo :Tonsōjunjo (遁走順序, Escape Sequence) describes the process of using Chimatakami to skip events in their entirety, ignoring any effects that would have resulted have the event transpired. When used, the user outlines a set of frames from the world line they seek to "escape" (遁走, tonsō) from. By escaping the sequence of events, they are excluded from the causality that would have ensued as a result of the event. This effectively causes them to ignore transpired events as if they never occurred. Drawbacks Influence (岐の神, Kunada no kami) are Japanese local gods connected chiefly with protection against disaster and malicious spirits. Then the protection of these kami extends to roads and paths, the name "Chimata-no-kami" is generally applied. See Also *Izanami Trivia *Chimata-no-kami (岐の神, God of Crossroads) was born when Izanagi threw away his trousers to wash himself after returning from Yomi.